Picking up the Pieces
by Pottersbiggestfan
Summary: Hermione's left without a trace after confessing her love to Harry. Harry's on a race against time to find her again. Otherwise they will lose eachother forever. Pairings HGbriefly then HHr. But will Hermione's big secret drive her back into the arms of
1. One Slip

Summary: After graduation Ron and Hermione tie the knot. But Harry has a secret. Will he be able to watch as his two best friends share their lives together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The fabulous J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and company.

One Slip

Harry has left his feelings untold for the last two years of school. He watches tentatively as Hermione makes preparations for the wedding. Only to wish that it could be him.

_Bloody hell Harry, why couldn't you have just told her how you felt. Now she's going off an marrying this git. He's not right for her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Not him. Then out of no where his conscience stepped in. She's not married yet, is she?_

_A light bulb clicked in his head. I have two weeks to tell her. I'll just get a private moment alone with her, and tell her how I feel._

"Harry. Earth to Harry." Hermione said as she came and sat down next to him. She

Looked absolutely exhausted.

"Huh…what…oh, sorry. Just kind of zoned out there for a sec. What was it that you wanted?" Harry said curiously.

"I said that I have no more major shopping to do for the wedding. I was wondering if you wanted to go have dinner or something? Ron has to work late, and I don't really want to spend the rest of the evening by myself."

"Yeah, okay. Gryffindors Golden Snitch sound all right to you?" He asked her hoping to get a more private booth.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of The Three Broomsticks. I don't really want to get all fancied up just for dinner. Besides I'm exhausted." She said closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, that will do then. C'mon lets get out of here." He said stand up too quickly almost losing his balance.

As they were walking down the street in Hogsmeade Harry kept thinking to himself:

_Great, now how am I going to tell her. I was hoping that she would want a nice dinner after all the running around she's been doing for the past three weeks. Okay, think what can you do now……wait Three Broomsticks……alcohol….we can get buzzed and that's when I will tell her._

"Bloody brilliant. That just might work." He said as a matter of factley. Sounding just like Hermione.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Nothing, just thinking about when my next training day is. Just thinking about work, that's all." Harry said trying not to sound like he was up to something.

The rest of their walk was silent.

As they entered the pub, Harry caught a glimpse of what looked like to be Ron. He looked over at Hermione who thankfully wasn't paying any attention.

"Hey 'Mione, why don't you go find us a seat. And Ill go get us something to drink, Okay?"

"Sure." She said as she was hurrying over to the booth in the back corner.

"Can I get a beer and something really strong for the lady, Please." He told Madame Rosemerta.

"Sure can Harry. Is that Hermione that you're with?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, we just got done shopping for the wedding." He said thanking her with a nod of the head for the drinks.

Taking the long way around to the booth, he saw that flash of bright red hair again. Following it with his eyes, he saw what seemed to be Ron with another woman. Trying to keep his cool, he walked over to the man and whispered in his ear.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know, but how do you know my fiancée?" Ron turned around just to see Harry's emerald green eyes blazing at him. Harry could smell the alcohol radiating of Ron as he spoke.

"Hey mate, what ya' doin' here?" He said nonchalantly.

"Getting something to eat, how about you?" He said angrily

"Harry, this is Clarice. She's my partner in crime. We just came here to have a few drinks before I went home." He smiled slightly as he made the comment.

"Well, didn't you tell Hermione that you had to work late?" You could hear the anger rising in Harry's voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that she would mind. Where is she anyway?" He said trying to slide this one past Harry.

"She's here with me. So, I suggest that you might want to break this little party up before she sees you." He said with his eyes flashing with so much hatred now. He felt the power rising in him. He took a couple of deep breaths until the power was subsided.

"Ron, I'll see you later. Call me, okay?" Clarice said as she quickly got up from her seat.

"Yeah, okay." Ron said noticing Harry sliding in where Clarice just got up from.

"Mate, what are you doing here with another woman?" Harry asked angrily.

"She's my woman on the side. We do this every night after work." Ron said so fastly that Harry just caught on to what he said.

"You what? Your cheating on Hermione. For Merlin's sake, your getting married in two weeks. You're a low life piece of dragon dung, you know that?" Harry said getting more pissed by the minute.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be doing this. But please Harry, don't say anything to Hermione about it. I love her with all my heart. I don't want to lose her. Please, can you do this for me mate?" Ron said with no hint of remorse.

"No, I won't. She's given you all the love in the world, and this is how you repay her. You have no idea what it's like to have someone love you whole heartedly. Do you?"

Harry said angrily.

"No, I don't as a matter of fact." Ron said sternly.

"You just don't know what is sitting right in front of you. Don't bother apologizing to me or her. You may just feel like you've been betrayed with about what I'm going to do. But you need to learn that some things in life you just cant take for granted. And Hermione is one of them." Harry said sliding up from the table.

Ron grabbed his arm trying to get Harry to stop. Within seconds Harry's eyes began to glow. Ron immediately let go.

"Don't worry about Hermione. I'll be there to pick up the pieces, just like I always am while you sit on the sidelines." Harry whispered into Ron's' ear as he walked by.

On his way back to the table Harry kept thinking:

_How am I going to tell her this? She's not going to believe me. Think, think, think. She's coming nearer and nearer by the second. Oh bloody hell Harry just tell her and pray to Merlin she doesn't get mad at you._

"Harry, What took you so long?" Hermione said surprised.

"Had to stop at the loo. Bumped into an old friend and had a little chat. Nothing major." He said loudly.

"Look, there's something that I need to tell you 'Mione. It's extremely important so I need you to listen carefully. Please." He said.

"Okay. What's up?" Hermione said curiously.

"That friend that I bumped into earlier that I was talking to for so long….It was Ron. He was here with someone by the name of Clarice. He said that he's been messing around with her for sometime now." He said looking at her sympathetically.

"He what? Harry were suppose to be getting married in like two weeks. How could he be doing this? Where is he?" She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"He's over there. Trying to contemplate what he's going to do now." Harry said angrily.

"Well." Hermione said sighing. "I'm going to give that git a piece of my mind."

"You do what you think is best. But I will be here when you are done." He said caringly.

Hermione put on her best smile, got up and headed over towards the table where Ron was sitting.

A/N: How will the confrontation between them go? What will Harry do next? Praise and Flames welcome. First Fan fiction that I'm writing. No hard feelings taken for flames.


	2. The Confrontation

Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: The fabulous J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Company. I own nothing but the plot.

The Confrontation

_Bloody brilliant. I'm the smartest witch of my age, and I couldn't even figure out that my fiancée was cheating on me. How thick could I get? How thick could he get! What do I say? Do I act normal? Act as though I don't know about any of this? That's just what I will have to do. I know Harry wouldn't lie to me. I think._

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione tried to act as though she was surprised.

"I came here after work to have a few drinks. I've had too much on my mind with the wedding and all." He replied casually.

"Oh. Harry and I came here to get some dinner. He didn't tell me that he saw you, and I didn't see you when we walked in. How long have you been here?" She asked concerningly.

"Not long, you look exhausted. Do anything special today?" He asked straight faced.

"No, not really. How about you?" She replied. Trying to hide her suspicion.

"No." He replied.

"You look like something is bothering you. Are you sure that you are okay?" She said concerningly.

"Yeah. There really is. I just don't know if I can talk to you about it just yet." He said being afraid of looking her in the eye.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

By now Hermione was furious.

_How could he just sit there and act like nothing ever happened. Like that little talk that Harry had with him. He really acts like this is bothering him. I hope that he just spits it out, that stupid git. I'm tired of him dragging this on. He needs to just tell me that it's over. After all, he is the one cheating._

Ron was staring at Hermione. Wondering what she was thinking.

_Does she already know? I really hope not. Then I can act like nothing ever happened. If she brings it up, I can just tell her that Harry made the whole story up. I was never here with someone named Clarice. For Merlin's sake, I don't want to break her heart. Bloody hell, I have to tell her. Then she can make the choice for herself._

"'Mione, there is something that I have to tell you. Please don't make a scene. Harry knows what is going on. He confronted me about it…." Ron said with very little remorse.

"What is it? Just spit it out Ronald!" She said as she raised her voice.

"Hermione, shh. Please don't yell. Look…..for the….lasteight months…..I've been….. cheating on you with a woman named Clarice. I saw Harry and he talked some sense into me. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." He said sounding desperate.

"Ronald Weasley! You what! For one, that's that woman you work with right? How could you do this to me? To us?" She said growing more furious by the minute.

"When I said that I loved you I really meant it. Not just some words that came out for the bloody hell of it. You...your nothing to me but a big pile of dragon dung." Hermione spat.

By now heads were starting to turn. People were wondering what was going on between the two lovers.

Clarice was sitting at the bar when she noticed this going on. She got up and walked towards the table. She looked to Hermione then to Ron. "Are you two okay?" She said sincerely.

"You, Ron this is her right? The one you've so conviently found to replace me in such short time." She said looking directly in Clarice's direction.

"Yeah." Ron said finding the table the most interesting thing at the moment.

"You knew he was going to getmarried, and you still took it upon yourself to weasel your way into our relationship. And you..." Pointing her finger right at Ron. "You let it get as far as it did. Just answer me one question Ronald...Were you two sleeping together?" She asked while tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yes. Hermione, hush would you? Look I never meant for it to get this far. I honestly love you. And I still do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, don't leave me. I wanted to tell you so badly, but everytime I got the courage I found something else to be more important. I never wanted this to happen." He spoke very lightly.

"You expect me to just sit here and act like nothing has happened. I've given you everything. This...this is how you repay me. At first I doubted Harry for saying it..." Hermione said angrily.

Clarice had noticed his comment. Without any hesitation she looked atRonand said "You didn't want this to happen? So you never meant anything you told me? You were just telling me yesterday how much you were in love with me, and how you wanted to have more than just the relationship with me. How we were looking to the future. Clarice was infuriated now. "How's that go again Ronniekins...It's over."

Clarice looked at Hermione apolegetically and said "I'm so sorry. He never said anything to me about having a relationship with anyone. I must go now."

Hermionelooked over in Harrys directionto lethim know things were going to get bad and she needed some support. Harry immediately started walking over.

Without letting Ron get another word in she spoke to him harshly.

"But now...Now I can finally have the peace that I deserve. You always coming home with the smell of alochol on your breath, smacking me around a little bit, and acting like you own me. No more Ronald Weasley! DO YOU HEAR ME, NOT ANYMORE!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

By now they had a pretty good collection of people around.

Harry was now standing behind Hermione. He stood there watching the revelations unfold. He quickly felt the tension spreading. He gently placed his hand on Hermiones elbow to let her know this argument was getting way more publicity than he wanted.

"Come on 'Mione, let's get out of here." He wispered.

Turning on her heel and giving Ron one last look they headed towards the door.

Harry heard Ron mutter someting under his breath like "Thanks for ruining my life Harry."

Harry turned to Ron and raised his hand. Next thing everyone saw as Ron hitting the wall with an extremely loud thud. Harry walked up to Ron and said loud enough for everyone to hear "You ruined your own life, Weasley!"

Before walking out the door, he turned to Madame Rosemerta and said "Bill me for any damage that I may have caused."

With a nod of the head he and Hermione were out the door.

A/N: Hope this is good. I figured I'd put a little bit of Clarice in there. For those of you who have reviewed THANX so much. It makes me want to write more...Till then,

Megan


	3. Why and Memories

Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I own just the plot. The fabulous J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and company.

Chapter 3

Why and Memories

After walking out the door of The Three Broomsticks there was nothing but silence between Harry and Hermione. The silence between was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then finally Harry spoke.

"Are you okay? Want to go back to my flat and talk?" He asked concerningly.

"Yeah. I just need to sit down and have a nice cup of tea?" She said.

They apperated back to his flat. Harry told her to sit down on the couch, and that he was going to make a pot of tea. As he was in the kitchen he was thinking to himself:

_I don't think I've ever seen 'Mione that angry before. I could just see the magic radiating off of her. If Ron would have said one more word, I don't think there would have been anything left of him.. I know what might cheer her up a little bit. What is her favorite kind of tea? Was it Rosemary or Green. Ahh, the hell with it I'll just make both._

Then he heard the kettle begin to whistle. Recollecting his thoughts he started back out to the living room. He stopped suddenly when he saw Hermione. She was just sitting there staring out into space. He stood there watching her for a few minutes thinking to himself

_Merlin, she's beautiful. She doesn't deserve this. She's the most understand, caring, and brilliant witch I've ever met. How did she end up with someone like him. Especially when she could be with someone like me. Alright Harry, enough of you thinking like this right now. She needs you._

Hermiones' sob brought Harry back to reality. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey. I couldn't remember what kind of tea you liked. So I made Rosemary and Green. You want to talk?" He said caringly.

"How could he do this to me Harry? I never in my mind thought he would do something like this to me. How could I be so foolish, so bloody stupid? Not to realize that this was happening. I loved him so much. He betrayed everything I ever trusted in a man. I gave him my all. And look what I get, more than a broken heart. I will never be able to trust another man." She said as the tears began to flow down her face.

Harry gently placed his hands on her face and wiped her tears.

"'Mione, I know how much you loved him. But your aren't stupid. If your foolish, that's what love does to you. Love is a crazy thing. Sometimes love makes you do stupid things…." Harry said.

"But Harry, why me? He didn't even think of me when he was doing this. I just want to know why?" She said sounding hopeless.

"'Mione, I don't know why he did this to you. You didn't deserve it." He replied.

"Can we please talk about something else. I just wish that today never happened. I don't feel like talking about it anymore." She said hesitantly.

"Sure." Was all he could say. Usually Hermione would talk and talk about the same problem for longer than this. I was odd she didn't want to talk about something like this.

"Harry, What ever happened to the friendship between you and Ron. You just seem so hostile towards him today. I've never seen you act like that with him." She asked questioningly.

"You really want to know don't you? Okay, during the middle of our seventh year at Hogwarts I found him in Filch's broom closet with Maggie Sullivan. They had their lips locked. From then on I just started to find him repulsive. It's like he never had any consideration for anyone else. He knew that I liked her. The friendship we shared from then on was just like we were acquaintances." Harry said not really wanting to talk about this.

"If you knew he was like this, why didn't you say something to me?" She said curiously.

"Well, at the time I was pretty occupied with all the extra training that I was going through. I really didn't have time to talk to anyone. Not even my best friends. I'm really sorry for that. So, after the fall of Voldermort, and how you two stuck beside me, I thought that maybe we could get back that friendship that we had. When you two started dating, I thought he would never do something like he has to you. He always proclaimed how much he was in love with you." He said, not really wanting to say that last part.

"Oh." Was all she could respond with.

"Hey, remember that time in the Department of Mysterys….." Harry said as he trailed off.

"Which one? First or Second?" She asked.

"Never mind. Forgot what I was going to say. Lost my train of thought. Anyway, remember the first time we met?" He asked, hoping she would forget the Department of Mysteries subject.

"Of course, Hogwarts Express. I was that know it all. Remember I fixed your glasses." She replied with a smile on her face.

"You know, you practically scared the magic right out of me. I honestly didn't know what you were about to do. Having a wand pointed right at my face was kind of scary for an eleven year old." He chuckled some at the last comment.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she started to giggle. "Harry why is it that you can take so much with a grain of salt? You can always cheer me up. It's like you don't have a care in the world." She asked him.

"I don't know, when you have a lunatic trying to kill you for seventeen years. Not having that lunatic after you finally, you learn to appreciate everything that is going on around you." He replied.

"Remember that time in the Tri-Wizard Tournement when you had to save Ron from the lake? You worked so hard, you didn't think Krum was going to save me did you?

Personally, I didn't think he could either. All I think he thought about was Quidditch." She asked him with a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Honestly, to tell you no. I didn't think he had the brains to figure out a spell to get him there. And I resent that last comment you said about Quidditch. Remember, I was like that then and I'm still like that now. I just have other priorities to think about also." He said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry." She said starting to laugh. "I forgot for the moment that my best friend was Quidditch capitian."

Harry looked at the clock, it was already two in the morning. Time just flew by sitting here talking to Hermione.

"Sorry to cut this short. But I've got training in the morning. If I'm not there on time my coach will have my head on silver platter. I'm going to go to bed. Your more than welcome to stay the night." He said.

"No, I think I'll go and get a room at the Leaky Culdron for tonight. Thanks for the offer though. I'll talk to you later." She replied.

After standing up from the couch, Harry hugged Hermione. Taking a deep breath in he could smell Jasmine and Vanilla on her. That was defiantly her trademark. That was just her.

"If you need someone to talk to I'll be home around noon tomorrow." He said wishing he could get her to come back.

"I'll stop by. I'll see you tomorrow then." She replied.

"Tomorrow it is then. Bye." Harry said in return.

With that Hermione apperated out of his flat to the Leaky Culdron.

A/N: Sorry if I went from one subject to another. Just when I get into a fight with my significant other. I hate to talk about it for long. Read and Review. THANX.


	4. Harry's Brilliant Plan

Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The fabulous J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and company.

Chapter 4

Harry's Brilliant Idea

It had been a week since the first confrontation between Ron and Hermione. Hermione had decided it would be best to get her stuff while Ron was at work.

_I can't help it you're a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. I don't even want to be here. I'm just going to get my stuff and leave._

Hermione heard the flat door slam. She was a little startled. She was in the kitchen collecting some of her things when she heard Ron say:

"Hermoine, what are you doing here?" Ron asked concerningly.

"I'm just getting a few of my things. I'll be back next week to collect the rest of my stuff. Please don't talk to me. I just want to get my stuff." She said matter of factly.

"I was just wondering where you have been staying. Look, I want you back. Please." He said practically begging her.

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. If you need me I will be there. And, No I don't want you back. I'll be over at Harry's for the rest of the day. That's where I will be for a little while." She said sternly.

"Oh. I figured that you would be staying with Harry. I didn't think he would let you stay at the Leaky Cauldron." He said caringly.

"No, I don't want to put that burden on Harry. I chose to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Now please, if you would more than kindly let me go." She said angrily.

She had a few more things to get so she went into the bathroom. While she was getting her stuff, she thought to herself:

_I was so hoping that bloody bastard wouldn't have showed his face while I was here. Maybe we can work through this. Maybe we can take some counseling or something. I won't be able to trust him for a long time. Hermione what are you thinking. No, you won't take him back. Just get your stuff and get the hell out of here._

"Ron, like I said before I will be at Harry's for the rest of the day. Then at the Leaky Cauldron. Please only get me if you absolutely need me." She said looking straight into the fireplace

"'Mione can I ask you something? Is there something going on between you and Harry? I was just wondering. I mean if there is, trust me there's no hard feelings." Ron asked

"No, there's never been anything going on between Harry and I." She said. Then she yelled "Harry's flat", and then she was engulfed in bright green flames. Seconds later she was in Harry's fireplace covered in soot.

"Harry. Harry! Where are you? Hermione bellowed.

You knew it was Harry's flat because there was all the Puddlemere United posters and all of his Quidditch things all over the place. There was so much Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff too. Harry wasn't the most clean person in the world.

_Must be nice not to have to worry about cleaning. If it were me, I would be cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning._

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a glass of milk in his hands.

"Want some?" He offered.

"No thanks." She replied.

"What?" He questioned.

"Harry, do you ever clean your fireplace?" She said with a little more wonder while scanning his flat for one clean place.

"Since when do I have time? I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts September thru June. Then I have practice as a reserve seeker from July until two days before I start term again. Why? You want to clean it for me?" He said with a cheesy grin that Hermione thought only Ron could give.

"Look, Harry I really need to talk to you. So just take your smart ass comments and shove it." Hermione replied angrily.

"Bloody Hell 'Mione! I haven't done anything to **_you_**." Harry said all the while putting great emphasis on the word you.

"I'm Sorry. It's just Ron is at it again. He just doesn't give up on the idea of you and I just being friends." Hermione said rubbing her hand on the mantle of the fireplace.

"How many times is he going to bring that up?" He said shoving the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth.

"I don't know. For some reason when the fighting is done and sobering up has finally kicked in. Ron always asks these types of questions. Then of course he goes on about how you were 'the boy who lived' and how he can't live up to my expectations. Maybe if you wouldn't have caught him with someone else and the alochol. Maybe he could." She said as she rolled her eyes.

" I know what we have talked about this before, but did you ever mention those AA meetings that Muggles have? You do know that they have a very good success rate. Or so they say." Harry said.

"Yeah, it just seems like it goes in one ear and out the other. I just don't know what I can say to him anymore because with him….Well, I don't really know." She said as her lip started to quiver.

"Well, I have an idea. But it's totally your choice." Harry said.

"Spit it out then." Hermione said hoping he would ask her to stay.

"You could stay with me here ya know, just until you can get on your feet. That way you have the time to save some money. That way your not spending everything on your room at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said with excitement in his voice.

"I don't know Harry. That cockroach back at the flat would probably have a cow. Although he did ask me already if I was staying here. I just don't really want to have to deal with Ron and his anger, especially if he has some alochol in his system. He gets pretty violent. Not really towards me. Just the stuff that is around him." Hermione said quietly.

"Look, I've got to go and meet Albus in Diagon Alley. We are going to discuss a few things about next term. I don't mean to leave you in such a rush. But right before you came in, he owled me. Just think about what I said. Let me know okay?." Harry said trying not to rush her decision.

"Just in the last few minutes, you've kinda made up my mind for me. I'll go back and get the rest of my things later on tonight. Please don't let anyone know that I've made my decision. Just don't put up any wards so I can apperate with all of my stuff. I don't want to use the floo network because I don't want to take the chance of anyone by the name of Ron trying to stop me before I leave." She said with a smile on her face.

They stood up. Feeling the slightest bit of aquardness Harry leaned into hug her. Harry had sensed that there was something wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Harry is there something bothering you?" She asked concerningly.

"No, nothing. You'd better get going. I'll see you when I get back. Please be careful." He said with some worry in his voice.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." She said leaning into get a hug.

Harry hugged her a litle tighter that usual and kissed her forehead.

Letting go, Hermione made her way over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder stepped in and she was gone.

Harry thought to himself...

_If you only knew Hermione, if you only knew._

With a pop Harry had apperated to Diagon Alley to meet Dumbledore.

A/N: The story will progress soon. Don't worry. It just needs to go a little slow right now.


	5. Ron's Fury and Revelation

Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I own just the plot here. The fabulous J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and company.

Chapter 5

Ron's Fury

As Hermione sat there waiting for Ron to get home. She needed to talk to him. She had so many thoughts running through her head she just didn't know what to do with them.

_Something was really bothering Harry this afternoon. I wish I knew what it was. I know Ron had asked if I was staying at Harry's, but now I don't know why I have an uneasy feeling that something is wrong. I hope Ron comes home sober. I really don't want to get into an all out brawl with him. _

The door slamming broke her from her thoughts.

Ron walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione sitting there on a stool next to the island. He was kind of startled by her appearance. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days. She needed to shower. Her hair was so frizzy that she looked like she had just pulled her finger out of a light socket.

"What do you want?" Ron said starting to walk over to the fridge.

"I only came to collect the rest of my things. I wanted to talk to you. I'm not ready to just forgive you. It may take some time. So please don't try to contact me. I'll be staying with Harry for a while, just until I can get on my feet. I need my space. I really want to forgive you, but I just can't do it right now." Hermione said sounding a little excited.

By now Ron's blood was boiling. He had knew Harry was in love with Hermione. This was just his way of getting what he wanted. Always getting the best things in life. Ron had always been quite jealous of him. He had everything. His own restaurant, The quidditch contract, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and now Hermione. He wasn't going to let this happen. Not in a million years.

"'Mione, why are you going to stay with him? You could just stay here, I won't bother you. Just don't stay at Harry's place." He said hoping that this would change her mind.

"No Ron, I don't want to see you. Do you know the heartache you have caused me? I can't deal with it right now. Like I said before, I just came here to collect my things. I also wanted to let you know that I wasn't staying at the Leaky Cauldron anymore." She said watching Ron's face getting redder and redder.

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM, AREN'T YOU?" Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Ron, are you crazy? I'm not in love with the 'famous Harry Potter'. As so you would say. You've always been jealous of him. Besides, WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH ME STAYING AT HARRY'S PLACE ANYWAY?" Her anger was so strong now she began to shake with fury.

"I DON'T TRUST HIM HERMIONE! HE'S ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU PROBABLY ALREADY SHAGGED HIM. YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" Ron screamed while getting so close to Hermione that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"HARRY'S NOT IN LOVE WITH ME! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS. YOU CAN'T SAY A BLOODY WORD ON WHERE I STAY. HARRY AND I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TOGETHER. WE SAT UP LATE LAST NIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU WERE A BASTARD. YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHORE! LET'S TALK ABOUT YOU, RONALD WEASLEY! BESIDES I'M NOT A PRIZE, RONALD..." She screamed.

Before Hermione could react she felt excruciating pain in her left eye. She stumbled a bit, then went to reach for her wand. Feeling around she couldn't find it. She had left it on Harry's end table. She had no form of defense on her at all. She knew how to do wandless magic, not to the extent that Harry had known. She didn't know what to do. She wished that Harry was there with her.

Before Hermione had more time to think, she felt a blow to her stomach. She toppled over grabbing her stomach.

She had completely lost her balance falling and hitting her head on the kitchen table. Ron grabbed a hold of her shirt and threw her into the wall. Hermione felt a snap in her arm. She knew it was broken. But there was nothing she could do about it. Hermione put up as much of a struggle as she could. Ron was just too overpowering.

Ron kept going at it. He kicked her in the stomach. Punched her in the chest. It went on for what seemed like hours. Picking her up by the hair on her head, he dragged her to the bedroom and raped her. The smell of alcohol was so strong.

"Hey pretty baby, this is how you like it. Hard and rough." Ron whispered in her ear.

"Please Ron, don't do this." Hermione pleaded.

"Your mine and I will do as I damn well please. Shut your trap. I don't want to hear you say a thing. This will be one time you will never forget. You stupid whore." Ron said as he thrust into her.

"Ow. Ronald, please stop." Hermione cried. The pain was so bad, Hermione began to cry.

As she lay there with no control of the situation she thought:

_Harry I need your help. Please, just please show up._

Meanwhile back at Harry's flat:

"What the hell is taking Hermione so long?" He questioned himself as he began pacing.

"She should have been back here before I got back. She doesn't have that much stuff does she? Maybe she decided that she was going to talk to Ron before she left." He was still questioning himself.

Just then he swore he heard in his thoughts Hermione say:

_Help me Harry! I need you!_

Harry's first reaction was it was silly. Then something in the bottom of his stomach said to go check on her.

He apperated to her flat.

"Hermione? Are you here?" He yelled.

He could hear some noise coming from the bedroom. It sounded like crying. He walked down the hallway and looked in the door. There he saw Ron sprawled out on the bed. But he still couldn't figure out where the crying was coming from. He walked in trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark. He quickly scanned the room, that's when he saw Hermione. She was curled up in the fetal position in the corner of the room. He sprinted over to her. He didn't even recognize her. She had been badly beaten.

"Harry? Is that you?" She whispered.

"Baby, it's okay. I'll take you home. But first, I have some unfinished business to take care of." He whispered back.

Ron began to stir. Harry quickly crouched down by the bed so Ron couldn't see him. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing Harry.

"'ello Harry, I should have known you would come. You always did care so much more about her than I did. But I tell you something' right now. She was a pretty good lay tonight. But you wouldn't know that." Ron spat.

Harry rose from the spot he was in. Ron turned around and pointed his wand directly at Harry.

"You leave her to me. She is mine. Your not going to take everything I've ever wanted away from me Harry!"

Ron screamed.

"Weasley, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry spat back.

"What are you going to do Potter. Kill me?" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Exactly." Harry said.

Ron froze at Harry's response. He quickly sobered up. His mind went into flashbacks of the last eight years. Hogwarts, his proposal to Hermione, and the friendships he had made and broken. He was astonished that Harry had said he was going to kill him.

"Expell..." Harry began to say.

Ron dropped his wand. He just stood there. Not knowing what to do or what to say. Harry was actually going to kill him. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Harry. He would die.

"Take her. She doesn't deserve this. Take care of her. Don't treat her like I did." He whispered.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked. He could see the hurt in Ron's eyes.

"Harry, just take her. Can't you see what I've done? I don't deserve her." He replied.

Harry turned around to Hermione and picked her up. He turned around to take one last look at Ron. He looked so disappointed.

"Wait." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "Take me over to him."

As Harry took her over to him, Ron slumped over onto the bed. Harry set her down on the bed next to him.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, and I know Harry will take care of you. You didn't deserve to be treated the way you did. I'm truly sorry for tonight. I don't know what got into me." Ron said as he started to sob.

"Ronald, I love you too. Your right, I didn't deserve this. You need to get help. Good bye Ron." Hermione replied.

Harry didn't know what to do. He just stood there watching as his best friend tell her fiancée good bye.

Hermione motioned for Harry to come and get her. He slowly walked over to her, but was stopped by Ron's hand on his wrist.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. The friendship we had, I wish we could go back in time and do it all over again. Get that friendship back. Please, just take care of her for me." Ron said.

"Maybe someday." He said as he nodded his head in agreement. "But not for a long time."

Harry bent down and picked Hermione up off the bed. They stood there for a moment and looked at Ron. Harry turned and walked out the bedroom door.

The last thing they heard as they were walking down the hallway was the sobs of Ron.

They apperated back to Harry's flat.

A/N: Read and Review Pleaz! If your wondering, Harry owns Gryffindors Golden Snitch. Hope you liked it. I probably won't post for a little while. I have some studying to do. Hope you liked it.


	6. Hermines Secret

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Clarice and Maggie belong to me. But Jo Rowling owns Harry Potter and company.

**Hermione's Untold Secret **

Harry delicately placed Hermione on his bed, making sure that she was comfortable.

"Look, I'm going to get you something clean to wear. I'll be right back." He said quietly to her.

He shuffled around his room for something comfortable. Finally deciding on an old Quidditch jersey and a pair of blue and green plaid boxers. He watched Hermione from a distance, wondering what she was thinking.

_How could he do this to her? This is something far more terrible that anything that I've ever had to go through. I don't know how I'm going to react to her anymore. I'll give her all the space she needs. When she's ready to talk to me or anyone else for that matter she will do so in her own time._

He walked over to her and gently placed his hands under her neck and knees and picked her up.

"I'm going to take you into the loo and get you cleaned up." He whispered. She only nodded in response.

He placed her on the edge of the tub and knelt down in front of her. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes could meet his gaze. Her eyes were no longer brilliant and shiny. They were dark and distant.

"Harry..." She said quietly

"Shh…Don't worry about talking right now. I just want to get you cleaned up. If you can, pull your arms through your sleeves so we can get that shirt off of you." He said in response.

"Don't feel uncomfortable about this Harry. I know that you're only trying to help." She said to him, searching his face for some expression while taking her arms out of her sleeves. "Ouch, I think he broke my arm."

"I don't. I'll fix that arm of yours in no time. But let's get you cleaned." He said shyly.

Pulling her shirt off over her head, Harry saw the direct effects of Ron and his brutality. She had so many bruises and cuts on her abdomen and chest he was astonished. The look of shock covered his face. Hermione shyed slightly. She really didn't want Harry to see her like this.

He drew up the bath water, warm but not too hot.

He gently placed his arms around her waist and put her arms around his neck for support. He lifted her enough to unbutton her jeans she was wearing. Pulling them down as gently as he could, he noticed that beyond the bruising and cuts she had a really beautiful body. Sitting there on the edge of the tub in only her under garments and socks she seemed more comfortable that he was at the present time.

"I'm going to leave, that way you can get into the tub in privacy. I'm going to the kitchen to get some Skele-Gro so we can get that arm of yours fixed up." He said standing up quickly walking over to the door.

"Harry, I need some help first before you leave. Could you please reach around back and unclasp my bra?" She said quickly.

_Okay, now I'm feeling quite uncomfortable. First, she's sitting here on the edge of the tub in nothing but her under garments and socks. And now... She wants me to unclasp her bra. Bloody Hell, what was I thinking. This is going to be a long night._

"Sure." Was all he could say.

He walked over to her, knelt down and reached his hands behind her back, quickly unclasping her bra. He stood up and abruptly went to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, take your time. I'm in no hurry." He said while shutting the loo door.

Hermione supported her weight on the edge of the tub and finished undressing.

_What was he thinking? Did he really feel that uncomfortable around me? Was Ron right; is Harry in love with me_?

As she lay there in the nice warm tub she started reflecting on what has happened in the past eight years of her life. She closed her eyes watching as the daydream quickly went by.

_Hogwarts Express…1991_

"_Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She said to a small lanky framed boy with a lightning shaped scar, and a red head trying to turn his rat yellow. That was the first day of the rest of her life as she has known it._

_Hogwarts…1992_

"_Hermione, I really wish you were here." She heard Harry say to her as she lay in the Hospital wing petrified._

_Hogwarts…1993_

"_Hermione, is that us? Wait a minute, this isn't normal." Harry said with curiosity as she shoved him against the wall._

"_This is a time turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me beginning of first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year." She replied_

_Tri-Wizard Tournament….1994_

"_Harry." Hermione screamed as people in the stands tried to hold her back as she watched helplessly as Harry was facing the Hungarian Horntail._

_Department of Mysteries…..1995_

"_Hermione, No. Please don't be dead." Harry said as he watched a stream of purple light hit her in the chest._

_Department of Mysteries…..1996_

"_Harry, I'm going with you. You can't do this alone." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes and pulled him back._

"_No, this is my destiny. This is what I'm suppose to do. Not you, not Ron, me. Do you understand? Me." He said embracing her like he was never coming back._

_Final Battle, Ministry of Magic…..1997_

_As Hermione watched from afar, Harry dodged everything that Voldemort was sending towards him. She couldn't do anything about it. Harry had set up a force field around her to protect her. He wasn't going to see her hurt or worse dead._

_She saw a green streak of light head towards Voldemort, and he was gone. She watched Harry walk towards where Voldemort used to be, and pick up his wand and snapped it in half. The force field from around her vanished and she ran as fast as she could to Harry._

"_You alright?" She asked quietly._

"_Yeah, I'm just glad it's finally over. I don't have to worry about him ever hurting the one I love or care for again." He replied softly as the tears started to flow._

The last lines she heard more clearly than she ever heard before. Her eyes shot open as quick as a lion pouncing on his prey.

_He said he loved me. No that's crazy. He didn't say that. He was just talking about everyone._

Then the revelation struck, she let out a small yelp as she covered her mouth.

_She was in love with Harry._

She heard a knock on the door, and gathered her thoughts.

"Come in." She said squeakily.

Harry opened the door a crack and placed his hand towards the tub. Bubbles began to form in the tub. He heard Hermione giggle.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked trying not to burst out laughing.

"I just wanted to make sure you were decent. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable while I'm in here. Here take this." He said handing her a small vial filled with orange liquid.

"I put some pumpkin juice in it to take away the bad taste. I also put a little of a sleeping draught in it. Sorry, but I want you to be able to sleep peacefully tonight." He said.

She drank the fluid quickly and handed the vile back to Harry. She felt her arm begin to heal. She began to stand up from the tub completely forgetting that Harry was just feet away from her. Harry abruptly turned around when he realized what she was doing.

"Sorry Harry. Could you hand me the towel over on the sink please?" She asked him.

Harry franticly searched for the towel trying not to catch a glimpse in the mirror of Hermione of all people standing in the tub. He turned slightly and handed her the towel.

"Thanks." She said trying not to laugh. "Harry, you can turn around now. I've got the towel around me."

She stepped out of the tub and walked past Harry brushing his arm into his room.

"You can sleep here; I'll take the spare bedroom. Your clothes are on the bed. I hope you'll be comfortable." He said walking to the door.

"Harry, would you sleep here tonight? With me? I really don't want to be alone." She said watching him stop suddenly.

He turned towards her. Not really knowing what to say.

"Um… I… really don't…know if that's a good idea or not, 'Mione." He said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Please, for me?" Was all she could answer back with.

"Not that you're going to twist my arm or anything. But…Okay." He said nonchalantly.

He walked over to his bed and undressed. He noticed that Hermione wasn't moving. Let alone contemplating getting dressed.

Down to his boxers, he flipped open the blankets and crawled into bed. Hermione had dropped her towel and crawled into bed right after him.

"'Mione? Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked curiously, trying hard to hide his excitement.

"No. My cuts need air to breathe. Only for the healing process. Just for tonight." She said turning over on her side with her back facing Harry.

"Okay." Was all he could say.

"If it would make you anymore comfortable, why don't you take off your boxers? That way we are both naked. I'm not ashamed of what I look like, and neither should you be." She said matter of factly.

She felt Harry squirm a little. She knew he was uncomfortable. But this was how she wanted it.

"Harry, Can I ask you something?" She said as she rolled over onto her other side to face him.

"Hmm…" was all Harry could answer.

"Please be honest with me when I ask this. Ron had said something tonight during the fight, and I just want some comfort knowing the truth. Harry.." She said quietly while trailing off.

"Yes…" He said getting impatient.

"Are you in love with me?" She asked while slipping her arm underneath the pillow.

"Umm… Why aren't you sleeping yet?" He said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Harry, be honest with me. You always try to change the subject, especially if it's something that you don't want to talk about." She said readjusting herself to become more comfortable.

"If you want the honest truth, then…" Harry cut himself short.

"Harry, c'mon you can tell me anything. I've been your best friend for eight years; you've always been able to talk to me. So, are you going to tell me or what?" Hermione said curiously.

"Do I have to?" He replied sounding like a little lost puppy dog.

"Harry, please tell me. It's not like we haven't been able to tell each other everything. Please, just tell me. I won't be mad at anything you say to me. I just need some closure." She stated.

"The honest truth is….yes." He said as he rolled over to face her.

"Why haven't you said anything? How long have you realized this?" Were the only two questions she could pose to him at the moment.

"Because, I was scared. I didn't want Voldemort to use you as means to get to me. I've probably known for four years. After that night in the Department of Mysteries sixth year." He replied after finding his breath finally.

She gently scooted herself towards him, and looked him right in the eyes.

"If I do something, will you promise not to get mad?" She asked him. She just had to know if her feelings were true. Without letting him answer she placed her right hand on his face and kissed him. As she kissed him, she felt things that she never knew before. Love, wonder, and hope was just the beginning.

Harry didn't know how to respond, but he wasn't going to let this moment pass him by. As they kissed, they felt something that they both had been longing for. Passion.

As they went on, exploring each others bodies, Hermione realized that what she felt was honest and true. Nothing was going to stop what was going to happen. Harry was gentle, not like Ron. He never made her do anything that she didn't want to. Nothing came out of that night but pure love.

As the morning sun rose, Hermione had felt like she had made a big mistake. She was never going to be able to face Harry again. She made her decision; quietly she rose from the bed making sure not to disturb Harry. She quickly scribbled a note to Harry that said she was so sorry, and grabbed her belongings and left.


	7. Mysterious Truth

Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And the character Clarice. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Company.

Chapter 7

Mysterious Truth

Harry awoke late in the morning to find that Hermione was not in bed. He turned over to her pillow and saw a note lying there. He was hoping that she had just written that she went back to get her belongings. He never thought he was about to read that she had left for good.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry. I don't regret what happened between us. I'm too much of a coward to face you and tell you the truth. From this moment, I will never look back. I've found my place, and that's what scares me the most. I love you. I've always been in love with you. What I felt last night, was the most wonderful feeling I could have ever felt. Truly from the heart. Please forgive me. Maybe someday we will meet again._

_Yours Always,_

_Mione_

As he laid there reading the letter over and over, he couldn't believe it. The one person who he had given everything to had walked out on him for good. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He had to find her. He knew he couldn't live like this. He went to every place that he thought she might be. No luck.

_Hogwarts. That's where she has to be. That's the only place that she has ever felt like was home. Headmistress McGonagall will know where she is._

Harry apparated outside of Hogwarts grounds, opened up the gate and quickly sprinted up to the castle. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the phoenix statue. "DCFC!" He yelled while still halfway down the hall. The phoenix began to move, revealing a spiral staircase. His chest was burning, he only had to go a few more steps. "Open." And the headmistresses door swung open. "Headmistress, have you seen Hermione? She was at my place this morning, and now she is gone. She left me a note, I've searched everywhere for her. I don't know where she has gone." Was all he could spit out.

"Mr. Potter, to answer your first question…No, I don't know where she is. Second hand me that note. Maybe I can figure out where she went." She said surprised.

"Do I have to? It's kind of personal." Harry asked reluctant to hand her the note. Harry always felt intimidated by her. He felt like he was a school boy again.

"Potter, if you would like to find her than, yes I suggest you hand it over." She said sternly.

"Can I just read it to you then? I promise that I won't leave anything out." He replied back.

"Mr. Potter I think I can read it for myself." She said while holding out her hand. Harry reluctantly gave her the letter. "Oh. I see something was finally done about you two then. Tell me, what all happened."

Harry bit down hard on his tongue. _I really don't want to tell her what happened. She doesn't need to know everything. Bloody Hell!_

"Okay. We were doing some shopping for her and Ron's wedding. We went to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. I saw Ron there with another woman. Let alone did she know that Ron had been cheating on her for quite some time. There was a confrontation between the three of us. Which I'm sure you already heard of. She stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron, went back to get her things the next day and…" Harry trailed off.

"And?" McGonagall looked at him questioningly.

"Well, Ron came home drunk, raped and beat her up pretty badly. I knew something was wrong. So I went over there and found Ron passed out on the bed, and Hermione curled up in the corner. Ron confronted me, and I told him that I would kill him if he didn't lower his wand. He snapped out of what ever state he had been in and allowed her to leave, and never return. Ron had confronted her about being in love with me. Though she denied it all to him, that is how she confessed it to me. Right there." He said while pointing at the letter. "She felt as though she had been a coward. But I don't want her to be scared of what she feels. Well anyways, I took her back to my place and got her cleaned up. I told her that she could have my bed, and that I would sleep in the guest bedroom. She didn't want that. Feeling as uncomfortable as I was already, I crawled into bed with her. We started talking, and I told her that I was in love with her. Well, you can kind of guess what happened then." Harry's face turned beet red. "Then I woke up this morning and found that letter on her pillow."

"So your telling me that what happened between you two was a mistake?" She asked him.

"No! By any means NO!" McGonagall could hear the frustration in Harry's voice. "She has never been one to walk out on anyone. She's always been the strong one. I've always leaned on her for support, especially when I needed it the most. She has been my world. I knew from the get go that she was marrying the wrong man. I just wish that it didn't happen the way it did. She's been through hell the last few weeks, and she finally broke. Headmistress, I wasn't there to protect her when she needed it the most." Harry walked over to the chair and sat down. His once bright emerald eyes were now cold as stone. He would pay. Even if it would be the last breath he would take. He hurt the one person that Harry vowed to protect. As the anger raged through Harry's body, he began to get the one urge he hasn't felt since the fall of Dumbledore. Ron would die. Even if it meant that Harry spent the rest of his living days in Azkaban.

"Harry, this is no means your fault. Hermione couldn't help what happened." McGonagall said softly. "Please Harry, look at me. It wasn't your fault."

"You don't understand. Something that Dumbledore told me in my sixth year before he passed on. He told me that I would have to protect her. She was the other half of the chosen one. Before we were ever reunited here at Hogwarts, the night that my parents died, our souls were torn in two and combined separately. Our journey for the next eight years after Hogwarts would be to find the love that has bound us for eternity. If we don't find it, we will lose eachother forever. Headmistress, We can't let that happen. Everything we've ever fought for will disappear. Our spirits soar together. I don't love her for any of those reasons I just stated above. I love her for the person that she is, and the person that she will become. I don't love her for her looks, I love her for what is genuinely inside. She's the one person who makes me who I am. Do you understand now? We have the next seven years to learn to love eachother completely, and if I don't find her I'll lose her forever." Harry explained while rubbing his hands through his jet black hair.

"Harry, what you're saying is impossible. This hasn't happened since Merlin. How did Dumbledore know?" She looked at him questioningly.


	8. Five Years LaterAnd an Invitation

-1For disclaimer: See previous chapters…

**Five Years Later…And an Invitation**

Harry sat in his office at Hogwarts pondering just what could have happened to Hermione. It had been five years and time was running out. He had a little over three years to find her and hope that what they had for that one night could finally be returned for a lifetime. Just like clockwork, his world was going to change forever.

"Harry!" Neville said as he walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I'm in here." He replied. Neville hurriedly walked towards Harry's office.

"How's it going? Any word from a certain someone yet?" Neville asked, knowing it would be the same response as always.

"No, nothing yet. Damn…" Harry said while slamming his fists down on the desk. "Why can't I bloody find her? She doesn't understand. I wish that I could have told her before she decided to leave, but then I wouldn't have wanted her to stay because of that." Turning his back on Neville, facing the window.

"Harry, you still have time. We will find her. I have a guest that wants to see you. She's waiting outside the door." Neville said worriedly. He thought Harry might explode. "But first, I want to invite you to a lavish meal at my house tonight. Say you'll come, Please?" He said sounding nervous.

"No funny business right? Just a lavish meal and some tea, okay. But then I have to get back to grading parchment and planning my new lessons. I was thinking somewhere along the lines of wandless magic. Sound good to you?" Harry said absent mindedly.

"Sure Harry. Meet me at seven. You know the drill, dress robes only." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Was all he could say while rolling his eyes.

"Well, let me go get your visitor. I'll be right back." He said rushing out the door.

A few minutes later he returned with the one person Harry didn't want to see right now. Ginny.

"Honey, how have you been. We haven't seen each other in what…" Ginny said pondering for a moment. "One week." She smiled as she bent down to give him a kiss. She noticed that he didn't seem all there.

"I didn't expect to see you here for another few weeks. I thought you were out promoting Neville's new book Herbs and their Extraordinary Powers." He said gloomily.

"I took a few days off when Neville asked me if we would like to join him for a lavish feast as he would say. Simply putting it dinner…" She said snobbishly. "We are going right? Besides I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go to lunch with me down at Hogsmeade?" She said while bending down to kiss him again.

"Sure. I've only got thirty minutes. Then I have to come back and work on my lesson plan." He said reluctantly.

"Are you feeling okay, Baby?" She asked questioningly.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind right now." He said while trying to cover up the picture of Hermione. "I've got to interview some new people for the quid ditch team tomorrow afternoon and I'm just worried. That's all." He said trying to convince her.

"Okay then Neville, we will see you at 7:00 then. We're just going to grab a bite to eat then I'm going to go home to get ready." Ginny replied as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry just rolled his eyes. He hated when she was like this, too clingly. Too Ginny. Not Hermione. If only she was here.

Lunch with Ginny seemed to drag as she talked and talked. Harry absent mindedly gave her a nod and "Mmm Hmm" when he felt it was the right timing. He had gotten bored over the last year with her. Every time he turned around he was always compairing her to Hermione. He felt a sudden pain in his left shin. Ginny had just kicked him.

"Harry James Potter, haven't you been listening to a word I say?" She asked coldly.

"I'm sorry Gin. I just have a ton on my mind right now. Look, my lunch is up. I really must get going." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll meet you at home. Go on and get ready without me. I'll change as soon as I get back." He said.

"Sure. Are you sure that there is nothing else that you would like to talk about?" She asked questioningly.

"No, I really must get going." He said as he walked out the door.

_Strange…He's been acting like this for the past few months. There is something really bothering him and I need to find out what it is. It can't be Hermione, Hell he hasn't heard from her in five years. I have. Last I knew she had a family and loved it where she lived. She said that she was never coming back. I really wish that I knew what was bothering Harry. I'll try and find out tonight._

With that, Ginny apperated back to their flat and started to get ready for tonight.

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Harry sat behind his desk and took out the picture of Hermione. He stared at it with a look of worry on his face. He needed desperately to find her. He's searched every where for her and has had no luck at all. He knew his life was going down the drain. Ginny was expecting him to propose sometime in the near future. He turned ever so slightly and opened his lower desk drawer. Gently as though not to disturb the velvet boxes contents he lifted it gently. Opening it slowly, he found the one thing that Ginny has never known about and will never know about. His mothers engagement ring. He was saving it for Hermione. He gently caressed the emerald that sat on top. Taking it from it's protection, he held it in his hands. It was stunning. He picked it up and examined it carefully. The emerald on top was brilliantly shining in the evening dusk. A smaller emerald sat just below in the gallery of the ring. It was place there, that way there was a gem facing the heart and one facing the heavens. He always loved that ring and some day it would be on her finger. At least he hoped it would. Breaking him from his own silence the bell tower rang 6:00. He had to leave. Quickly locking the ring back in its resting place, he ran out the door and down the grounds. Once outside the gates, he apperated to his flat.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been deployed half way around the world and so has my husband. Time was of the essence for me. So much to do, and so little time. I thought that you might want an early Christmas present. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I know this story is going slow, but the holidays have been killing me. I'll update more often now. I've got ten chapters written out already. So look for more updates.

Megan


	9. Dinner At Seven

Dinner at Seven

See previous disclaimers. I do not own HP or any other characters except Clarice.

Please forgive me for the slow updates.

As though Harry didn't have enough problems in his life already, Ginny was acting strangely. She was acting like she was trying to impress someone. Not him though. Harry's life was too hectic to be worried about something so trivial. His search for Hermione has once again ended up a dead end. He's searched everywhere for her, but no avail. She has seemed to drop off the face of the earth. As though she never existed, she left no paper trail to find her. It's been five years, and Harry was slowly dying inside. He had three years left, before they would lose each other forever. He couldn't bear the thought that she would never remember who he was, the years they spent together, and that one special night that he relived everyday. His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny clearing her throat.

"Harry, Are you okay? You seemed to be a little spacey tonight." She asked quizzically.

"Yeah, just thinking about work. I'm sorry, the information I received has put me back at a dead end again." He said back sympathetically. "I'm really sorry. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said glowing.

Much to Harry's surprise, Ginny seemed more enthusiastic about going to Neville's place. She had been doing so much to promote his book lately that they never seemed to get a moment alone. With all the research he was doing. He found that getting away for the night seemed to be the best solution. Harry ushered her out the door and silently put the wards up around his flat. They walked down the stairs and onto the street. Walking for a few moments they scanned the area to see if anyone was watching. They disappeared into thin air.

Arriving at Neville's house, Harry rang the door bell. Ginny fidgeted with her purse strap, winding it on her thumb then letting it go again.

"Are you okay? What is making you so nervous? It's just Neville." Harry whispered to her.

"I'm fine; you know I just hate doing these dinner party things. I hate lots of people. I'd rather be home curled up on the couch with you watching a chic flick. You know me." She said quietly.

"This isn't the Ginny that I know. She loves parties. You like being the life of the party. What happened to the Ginny that I once knew?" He said while poking her in the ribs.

She giggled in return. Harry noticed that and he just beamed.

"There she is." He said gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be alright Harry. I just want to get through this. Go home and be comfortable again." She said shyly.

At that moment Neville opened the door and ushered the pair quickly in. Neville handed Harry what seemed to be an invitation of some sort. Harry quickly opened it.

_**You have been cordially invited to **_

_**An honoring of one of the most famous**_

_**Witches in the world. Tonight we will**_

_**Gather in her presence while she accepts**_

_**Her title of Doctor. She has made unique **_

_**Discoveries on behalf of the wizarding**_

_**World. And tonight is her time to be**_

_**Recognized.**_

This was unexpected. Harry thought that they were only here for one of Neville's famous informal dinner parties. He didn't expect to be here for the honoring of someone. He looked at Neville with curiosity.

"Who are we honoring?" Harry quickly asked.

"I don't really know yet. She hasn't arrived from the States yet. All I know is that I had to host the party. Apparently from what they told me she has made some excellent discoveries with magical plants. They said that she has found ways to cure muggle diseases and such. They didn't give me any specific details. Sorry Harry. I can't give you any more than that." He said apologetically.

As quickly as he recovered from the shock, Harry was met by Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry, It's nice to see you again." She said while holding out her had.

"It's nice to see you again too, Professor." Harry said.

"Could I have a moment with you? There is something that I must discuss with you and truthfully it can't wait any longer." She said quietly.

"Sure. If you could just excuse us. We'll be back momentarily." He said while excusing himself from Ginny and Neville.

Quietly Minerva ushered him into another room.

"Harry, you've been working yourself like a dog looking for Hermione, Have you not?"

"Yes." Was all he could say.

"Harry, you've shoved yourself in a corner, and now your having problems getting out of it. Your not in love with Miss. Weasley are you?" She asked him.

"To be honest with you, no. I consume all my time with trying to find Hermione that I've neglected the relationship I've had in front of me all along. I just feel like I don't belong with her. I've wanted to tell her, but we just don't get the time anymore." He replied with tears in his eyes. He had been putting up a front for everyone, but deep inside he was dying. And in the mean time Ginny had been suffering too. That really hit his last nerve.

"Harry, we may have found Hermione. But we can't be sure." Minerva said quietly.

"What?" He said as he tried to take a seat on the sofa.

"Harry, we may have found her. She has been going under a different name for the past five years. We think that she is ready to emerge back onto the wizarding scene again. We just can't be sure of it. Here's the lead that they told me to give you. That's all they said to me."

Harry gently took the piece of paper as if it would shatter. He unfolded it gently and stared at the words he saw. How could he have been so stupid. He should have known that Hermione would do something like that.

"Sarah Potter." He whispered.

He looked quizzicly at Minerva. "Why wouldn't I have thought to trace the last name Potter? I never thought she would do something like this. But Minerva there is no address or anything. How will I know how to find her?" He asked her.

"Patience Harry. Maybe she didn't want to be found. Let her come to you. Don't go trying to be the hero and save her. I don't think that she wanted to be saved. When she's ready she will let you know. Meanwhile, we have an honoring we need to attend. Shall we go?"

Harry hesitated, not knowing what to do. When he realized what she said to him, he quickly ushered her out of the room.

They walked quickly to the ballroom. Harry's thought were spinning now.

_Hermione. How could she do this to us? After all this time, she now wants to start her life back here. What will I say to her? Should I go and try to find her. No, let her come to you. Don't rush anything. She may not be ready to step back into the life that she had been missing. Don't push it Harry. Let her come to you._

As they stepped into the ballroom the ceremony had already started. It was dead silent. Neville stood at the podium and was about to announce the arrival of their special guest.

He was searching the crowd for someone. He was hesitating. He spotted Harry and he seemed to be surprised. He didn't think that he would return after his conversation with Minerva.

Neville cleared his throat. "I'm honored to be here, to present this accomplishment. This young lady has now combined together the muggle and wizarding world. She has made medical discoveries that would have never shocked the world, as it has today. May I please present to you our honored guest of the night…" Neville hesitated again, locking eyes with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville stuttered, not knowing what else to say. He locked up. Harry gave him a quizzical look. Neville once again, started to speak.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just wonderful news to know that I get to present this. It's kind of nerve wracking. Sorry, I'm blabbing." The guests chuckled at this.

"Let me start over. May I please present to you the honored guest of the night. Doctor Sarah Potter." Neville once again found Harry's eyes. Neville's eyes were pleading an apology. He mouthed quietly to Harry, "I'm so sorry." Harry understood.

_She didn't want me to know. She kept to a different life. That's where she stayed. She made a life over in the states and never looked back. How can I be mad at someone for something I had no control over. But she had control. She could have at least told me goodbye._

Harry felt as though he was going to faint. He stood uneasily against Minerva. Next thing he knew he was looking into the most beautiful cinnamon eyes.

"Hermione." He whispered softly.

"Harry." She said breathlessly.

Sorry for the late update. Please forgive me.

Megan


	10. Witches and England

Chapter 10

Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the sorts. JK Rowling does…But I do own Clarice and Maggie and Sophie.

Dawn was breaking on the horizon, and Sara Potter had already rolled over and pushed her snooze button twice. She knew she had to get up to go to work. She was exhausted; driving from the city everyday was beginning to take its toll. It didn't seem as there were enough hours in the day to get everything done. She was attending the University of New York for a degree in Alternative Medicine at night. She was using her previous experience at Hogwarts to learn advanced technical representation she may one day be able to bring back to the magical world someday. Someday. Now, she had her daughter to care for. Thankfully they had a campus facility for childcare. From six in the morning to two in the afternoon she worked at the London Café and Chatter Box, and then it was an hour drive just to get to school. As though her life was hectic enough, she was completely surprised when she received a letter in the post the other day. It left her restless; she didn't know who it was from. It seemed to cloud her thoughts at every chance it got. It kept replaying in her mind.

Dear Miss Potter:

As I have seen that you have slipped away from the magical world to further your education, I was wondering if you may return for recognition with your efforts in herbal medicine. Please send your response as soon as possible in the enclosed envelope. No need to send it out through the post, as your response will activate its transport.

Sincerely,

S.A.

No one had known she was a witch. For that matter she has been living as a muggle for the last five years. Unfortunately for her that threw her world into a whirl wind. She wanted to forget the magical world for now, live her life as a normal person for a while.

At first she had no intention of ever going back there, but now she had second thoughts. She had done all she could to forget her past; she was ready to move on. But now whoever this SA was, wanted to stir up everything. She never regretted her decision to leave to the magical world, but now only one thing clouded her decision.

Harry.

She had left him, on her own accord. He would never understand. He couldn't even give her a straight bloody answer when she asked him that one fateful question. She didn't even know if it was his hesitation that drove her away, or if it was just her love for him. She wanted to love him so badly at that time in her life, but she could never trust another man. Not after Ron. He had done some permanent damage to her that she was never willing to come to terms with. _How was Ron? What was he doing with his life?_ She wondered to herself. For that matter_, how was Harry doing? What was he doing with his life? Has he gotten married?_ Hell, that didn't even matter now. She moved on with her life, or so she thought. Now this letter shows up and is making her life even more eventful than it already was.

She rose from her bed and stretched. She walked lightly throughout the apartment as trying not to wake her daughter Sophie. Walking up through the hallway she could still hear the sound of Sophie's television playing her favorite Care Bears movie. She sighed to herself. Why can't our life be easier? Everything is going to change. Sophie has shown extraordinary magical powers and she was only five. She sat down at the table after making herself a cup of tea. She could hear Sophie beginning to stir. She sounded just like Ron when she was getting ready. _Mine as well go get ready for work_. She wasn't even thinking when she found her cup floating over to the sink. _Oh, crap. I can't be doing that, Sophie might walk in_. She returned to her room, and got ready to go to work.

"Sophie, sweetheart are you ready to go school? Were going to be late." Hermione yelled from her bedroom. No Answer. "Sophie? Baby, what are you doing?" She stated again. Still no avail. She walked down to her room and opened the door. There sat Sophie in the middle of her room with her blanket on the floor shaped like a tent.

Sophie poked her head out from under the tent. "Mom, look no hands." She watched her daughter climb out from underneath the blanket and it was still standing. The funny thing was, there was nothing holding it up.

"Sophie, what have you got there?" She replied trying to hide her smile.

"I was thinking of how I would love to go camping one day with you and my daddy, and the blanket flew off the bed and it shaped like a tent. So I crawled in and seen that there was nothing holding it up. Mom, what happened?" She asked shyly.

Hermione thought to herself; how am I going to explain this one? She doesn't even know that I'm a witch. What a bloody time to try and explain it to her. But she knew she had to do it sometime, so she decided to take the day off with Sophie and have a little fun. "Baby, I'll be right back. I'm going to call the school and tell them that you are sick today, and I need to call work."

"But mom, I'm not sick. I want to go to school today." She pleaded.

"I know baby, but just think of it as a mom and daughter day. I'll be right back. Okay?" She said as she was walking out the door.

"Okay." Sophie replied while scooting back under the tent.

Hermione returned just a few minutes later with a long slim box. She hadn't held her wand in almost five years. She was still debating weather or not she really wanted to explain what was going on with Sophie. But in all fairness, she has never held any secrets from her daughter. Except for two, one she was a witch, and the other she didn't want to go into right now.

"Baby, Come out of there. I have something I want to show you." Hermione said quietly, as though someone was watching.

Sophie quickly scrambled out from underneath the blanket.

"Yes, mom."

"Sophie, there is something that I want to show you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone what has happened here today. You have to promise me that. But first, I want to explain something to you. How can I put this in your terms? Okay, let me start here. You read fairytales right?" She questioned her daughter.

"Yes, you can be a princess or anything that you like in fairytales Mom, you know that. Why do I need to know about fairytales?"

"It's the only way I can make you understand this, Baby. Just please bear with me here. I haven't talked about this in a long time. Okay?" Hermione replied shyly. "Let me ask you another question Sophie. Do you believe in Magic?" She asked her daughter again.

"No Mom, Magic isn't real. Everybody knows that. Why are you asking me all these silly questions?" She questioned her mother.

Hermione slipped out the box and opened it so Sophie could see.

"Mom, what is that?"

"It's a wand. It's used to do magic. Watch."

Hermione pointed her wand over to the book lying on Sophie's night stand. "Accio, book" She thought to herself. Sophie watched in amazement as the book came floating over to her mother who caught it with ease.

"Mom, how did you do that?" Sophie asked with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'm a witch, and so are you. Your daddy is a wizard, he can do magic too. Sophie, sweetie is there something wrong?" She looked at her daughter with concern.

"Mom, who is my daddy?"

"Baby, today is going to be a fun day. I know your curious about your daddy, but…" Hermione had trailed off thinking about that letter she received.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Sophie, you sound so grown up for just five years old. You talk like your five going on twenty. Let me ask you something, Would you like to go to England for a little while? I received a letter from an old friend who wants to see me, but I knew that I would have to ask you first. It would only be for a little while, I promise. But if we get over there, and you like it we possibly could stay a little longer. But its all your decision. Whatever you say."

She looked at her daughter, wondering what exactly was going through her mind. "Sophie, say something? I know I've just put so much on you in just a few moments. But I'm sorry, so very sorry. What do you say?" Hermione was worried. She thought that at any moment Sophie was going to run.

"Mom, you have always taught me that if there was something bothering me to ask questions. So that's what I did. And moving to England, okay. Can I take Paige with me? Please, I wont know anyone." She bas begging her mother.

"Baby, I don't think that Paige will be able to go. Honestly, I would like it to just be us. We can go and discover everything together. I will send the post out tomorrow letting my friend know that we will be coming. Well leave tomorrow. I know it's so sudden, but I think we really need time away from home. Are we ready for that mom and daughter day? I'll go make breakfast and you start packing." She told her daughter as she carefully placed her wand back in the box.

Hermione got up quickly and walked out the door. I'm going back to England. I can't believe it, I'm actually going back. She walked into the kitchen and made breakfast.


End file.
